All In One Piece
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: While visiting Bonnie's family during the holidays, Andy feels a little uneasy about his decision on his old toys' new home.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story of course. Disney & Pixar do.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Looking out the window of his mother's car, Andy sighed. It had been a while since he had been in his old neighborhood. Being gone for two months made Andy feel as if he were missing a lot of events, but his mother's bickering and an ipod blasting his sister's eardrums reminded him that not much had happened since he left. He saw a few people hanging around outside raking leaves, and a few others playing football among other various activities. The leaves were almost completely wiped off of the trees and the only ones left were a few yellow-orange leaves, still hanging in there. The car finally stopped in front of a familiar soft-yellow colored house. The plants that once aligned the picket fence were showing signs that they were dying and the plants along the house looked like their time was almost up as well. Frowning a little at the site, Andy had to remind himself that it was only because of the change of weather. Replanting anything now would just be a waste with winter right around the corner.

"You guys ready?", Mrs. Davis asked.

"Mmmm-hmmm", Molly replied lazily.

"Yeah." Andy responded.

"Good, now Andy help me get the mashed potatoes, corn, and chicken out of the back and Molly carry the cake and soda."

The family got a hold of the food and made their way to the front door. They rang the door bell a few times and waited. They were soon greeted by Mr. Anderson. He let them inside and took them to the dining room. They all put the food on the table and each gave Mr. Anderson a big hug. After taking their winter jackets to place on the coat rack, he called his wife to let her know that they had arrived. Mrs. Anderson greeted them as she was putting some last minute touches to the turkey, gravy, pumpkin pie, rice and beans. She was also heating up some caramel from Halloween for the candy apples. Andy and Molly heard their stomachs growl when their eyes rested on the feast before them.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it!", Mrs. Anderson exclaimed. She gave each of them a hug and kissed their cheeks.

"We're glad to be here. It's been a while since we all had Thanksgiving dinner together!", Mrs. Davis giggled.

"Well it won't be long. I just gotta crave up this bird.", Mr. Anderson called as he was cleaning some knives in the sink.

"Andy, Molly can you guys please go to the bathroom and wash your hands for dinner real quick?", Mrs. Anderson asked.

The two nodded and began their walk up the stairs.

"Andy, honey can you get Bonnie? She's playing in her room. It's right next to the bathroom."

"No problem. I'll get her.", Andy answered back.

"She's also been asking about you."

"She has?"

"Yeah, she misses you. She might think that you have new toys for her when she sees you.", Mrs. Anderson giggled.

Laughing, Andy continued up the stairs. That's when it finally hit him. Since he had left for college, the toys' well being had been in the back of his mind every now and then. The thoughts lurked more when he saw that a few of his friends had bought some old toys with them to their dorms. Sometimes he regretted not bringing Woody or any of the toys with him. Despite this he knew that Bonnie was perfect for his toys, but he still felt a little worried and protective over them. He wondered if they were ok. Were they broken? Thrown out? Did Buzz need a change of batteries? Were Woody and Jessie's pull-strings still intact? Were the others missing any parts? These and a thousand other questions circled his mind as he reached the top step. Passing the bathroom while Molly was washing her hands, Andy heard Bonnie talking to the toys in her room. He thought it was a little dumb of him to feel nervous, but continued on till he stood in the doorway. With her back turned to him, Bonnie was in the middle of another adventure. Andy saw that she had a cardboard rocket ship, a cardboard castle, some construction paper, glitter, finger paint, a Halloween mask, a small Barbie brush, crayons and what looked like some leaves that were fresh from the tree in the backyard. Andy had no idea as to what her latest adventure consisted of, but knew that Bonnie was having a blast as always.

Andy gently knocked on the open door.

"Well, if it isn't Bonnie!"

"Andy!", Bonnie exclaimed. She stopped everything that she was doing and jumped into Andy's arms. He playfully spun her around and set her on the ground.

"Have you been a good girl?", he asked.

"Uh-huh!", Bonnie nodded happily.

"Wanna play wit' me?", she asked.

"Not right now."

"Aww, but he missed you!", Bonnie replied sadly. She picked up Woody and handed him to Andy with a smile. Andy was instantly taken aback. Not just because of the fact that he saw his old buddy again, but because of the condition he was in. His face was lightly covered in dirt, he had slightly dried paint on his arms, vest and boots. His hat was covered with glitter. Andy's fears were suddenly dying to explode and he felt tempted to just take Woody and the others home. He didn't let it show though.

"I missed him too.", Andy sighed. Bonnie gave him a small pout, silently pleading with him to stay in the room.

"Ok, well let's wash our hands and eat first. Then we'll see about playing for a bit. Aren't you hungry?", he put Woody on the floor.

"Yup, mmmm!", Bonnie replied cheerfully. Without another word, she happily darted out of the room. With Bonnie gone, Andy turned his attention to the toys who were all laying in a giant pink storage bin. He couldn't believe his eyes. Bonnie's toys were a mess, all covered in paint and glitter. His toys looked just as bad. Buzz's wing tips were decorated with glitter, his wings also had small white hearts drawn on them, and his chest was covered with crayon markings. Jessie's chaps had traces of silver glitter working it's way up to her waist. Her right boot was blood-red, thanks to the paint. Her hat laid on the floor, the underside of it was filled to the brim with glitter. Her bow sat on the top of it. Her hair was also let loose, draping over her chest.

The rest of the toys didn't look so good either. Slinky's slink was covered with silver glitter, Hamm's coins were scattered on the floor, purple crayon markings on his snout. Rex was wearing a red cape and was covered from head to toe in blue glitter. Bullseye's hooves were each decorated with different color glitter and crayons. His mane covered in dirt. The Potato Heads and the Aliens looked like they were bathed in a pool of paint not to long ago.

Andy's eyes finally laid on what was accompanying them in the bin, soapy water. A wash cloth, cup, bottle of Bonnie's baby body wash from the bathroom and a towel was on the side of the bin. Once he got over the state of the toys he realized that they had been soaking in the water. Almost as if they were taking a bath. It took a moment before Andy realized that Bonnie wasn't in the middle of an adventure, but was in the middle of cleaning up the toys. Letting out a sigh of relief, Andy picked Woody up and placed him in the bin with the others. He dabbed his finger in the water and was happy to know that the water was at a warm temperature. He saw that the water didn't have enough soap, so he added just a tiny bit more and swirled it around until it was foamy. Once he was satisfied with the look of the water, he picked up the cup that was laying next to the bin, filled it with water and gently showered the toys' heads with it. Figuring that it would be a good idea to stop while he was ahead, Andy put the cup down and continued out of the room. He turned back to the toys and smiled.

-I guess some playtime after dinner wouldn't hurt.- he thought to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

**A/N:** I like how this turned out. I wondered what it would be like for Andy when he's home for the holidays after Toy Story 3. Sure he might not think about the toys a whole lot since he probably has school work, friends and maybe a relationship (;D), to worry about. But we all know he might be wanting to see the toys again. It also helps that his mom and Bonnie's mom are friends so he has an excuse to go over and visit and/or babysit, lol.

I was actually thinking of putting in a cute little scene after Andy leaves where Woody and the others are touched that Andy stuck around a little longer to see them. Followed by a scene where they are anxiously waiting for him to come back so they could get played with. Of course when I finished writing the story... I thought it was best to leave that out. You can just imagine the scene. Don't worry I'm pretty sure that after the Thanksgiving dinner is over and done with, Andy and his family will stick around for a few more hours. That's more than enough time for Andy to chat with Bonnie's parents and then play with Bonnie and the toys. After he helps her clean them up first. :D


End file.
